Brian Bowles (fighter)
| birth_place = Charleston, WV | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = | residence = | height = | weight = | weightclass = 135 | reach = | style = Wrestling, Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof = Athens, GA | team = The HardCore Gym | trainer = Adam and Rory SingerChad Shafer | rank = | yearsactive = 2006–present | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = http://www.brianbowles.tv/ | boxrec = | sherdog = 18944 | footnotes = | updated = March 10, 2010 }} Brian David Bowles (born June 22, 1980) is an American mixed martial artist (MMA). He is the former World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) Bantamweight Champion. He holds a notable victory over former long time WEC Bantamweight Champion Miguel Torres. Bowles is currently ranked as the No. 2 Bantamweight fighter in the world by Sherdog.http://www.sherdog.com/news/articles/8/Sherdog-Official-Mixed-Martial-Arts-Rankings-23122. MMA career Bowles started his career in lesser organizations, earning two first round stoppages and amassing a record of 3-0 before making his debut at WEC 28 . In his first two fights in the organization, he submitted Charlie Valencia with a rear naked choke and knocked out Marcos Galvao at WEC 31 with a flurry that stunned his opponent and a strong right hook to finish, both ending within minutes of the second round, showcasing his proficiency in striking and submission offence (with a primarily wrestling base). At WEC 35 he finished bantamweight contender Damacio Page with an impressive first round guillotine choke he locked in while his opponent was still standing. It was near the end of 2008 where Bowles would have his most notable victory in the organization yet, defeating Will Ribeiro (who was 9-1 at that time) in the third round via another guillotine choke, on the WEC 37 main card. He was then scheduled to headline WEC 40 in a bout with Miguel Torres, but was forced to withdraw due to a back injury weeks before the event, and was replaced by top ten bantamweight Takeya Mizugaki. Torres successfully defended his belt against Mizugaki at WEC 40. Torres and Bowles headlined WEC 42 on August 9, 2009 at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Bowles defeated Torres via first round knockout, to become WEC Bantamweight Champion. A heavy underdog in the fight, and facing an opponent on a 17 fight win streak, Bowles won the fight to the fight via KO. Bowles subsequently became 8-0 in his MMA career, gaining the WEC Bantamweight Championship by the first round victory. Bowles made his first WEC Bantamweight Championship defense against Dominick Cruz on March 6, 2010 at WEC 47. . He lost by referee stoppage (TKO) due to a broken hand. MMA record {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:85%; width:99%" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Record !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Opponent !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Method !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Event !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Date !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Round !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Time !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Location !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"| Notes |- | Loss |align='center'|8-1 | Dominick Cruz |TKO (Doctor Stoppage)http://www.sherdog.com/fighter/Brian-Bowles-18944 |WEC 47: Bowles vs. Cruz |3/6/2010 |2 |5:00 | Columbus, Ohio, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|8-0 | Miguel Torres |KO (Punches) |WEC 42: Torres vs. Bowles |8/9/2009 |1 |3:57 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|7-0 | Will Ribeiro |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |WEC 37: Torres vs. Tapia |12/03/2008 |3 |1:11 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|6-0 | Damacio Page |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |WEC 35: Condit vs. Miura |08/03/2008 |1 |3:30 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|5-0 | Marcos Galvao |KO (Punch) |WEC 31: Faber vs. Curran |12/12/2007 |2 |2:09 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|4-0 | Charlie Valencia |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |WEC 28: WrekCage |6/3/2007 |2 |2:33 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|3-0 | Shane Weinischke |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |ISCF - Invasion |2/9/2007 |1 |1:38 | Atlanta, Georgia, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|2-0 | Charles Nutt |TKO (Strikes) |Wild Bill's Fight Night 4 |9/8/2006 |1 |4:28 | Duluth, Georgia, USA | |- | Win |align='center'|1-0 | Tim Honeycutt |Submission |Wild Bill's Fight Night 2 |5/12/2006 |1 |N/A | Duluth, Georgia, USA | |- References External links * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1980 births Category:Living people ja:ブライアン・ボウルズ